Longing For Your Love
by wereleopard
Summary: Clark feels as is if he was losing his best friend and the man he had fallen for to someone else, someone more suited


Title: Longing For Your Love

Author: Wereleopard58

Pairing: Clex

Summary: Clark has to make his move before someone else steals Lex away.

Spoilers: All of Smallville and Batman Universe.

Challenge: CLFF 37: Like, Lust, Longing

Disclaimer: I don't own em, I am poor. This is just for my own personal amusement and those insane enough to read my stories.

Thanks to Gwanella for beta'ing

Clark sighed. He hadn't seen Lex in a week and that was far too long. What had happened was that an old friend and business colleague and his ward were straying with him.

Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson.

Clark had looked them up on the Internet and it made him feel so inadequate. Why was Lex friend with someone like him in the first place?

The young man's feelings had changed and he longed for Lex to love him, to want him and to be with him but it was just a fantasy, as Lex seemed to be pulling away from him. Clark's mind wandered as he thought of a sweaty Lex writhing beneath him.

"Clark." Lana said softly waiting for him to notice her. He hadn't been doing that lately so she had to do something so he didn't forget about her. "Clark." She repeated. Still no reaction. "CLARK!" She said loudly and gave him a gently shove.

Clark turned and looked at her. "What?" He asked annoyed that he had been taken away from what was becoming a wonderful fantasy.

"I was thinking…" she said fluttering her eyelashes at him just as Lex walked in the Talon.

"Good for you Lana. It's always good to try something new." He muttered, eyes not leaving Lex and the two men who accompanied him.

Lana frowned and followed his gaze, her eyes narrowed. This was not right. Clark was on his feet walking towards Lex, breathing in the sight of him.

Lex turned and smiled as soon as he saw his best friend. He had missed him so much. Bruce frowned at the look on Lex's face. It was a look that he wanted directed at him. It was full of love.

Dick was tired of being here already. No one had taken any notice of him. He turned to look at where the two older men's gazes were and his jaw dropped. Now, he wished that he had taken notice of any conversation mentioning this guy. He was gorgeous.

"Clark." Lex said moving forward quickly.

"Lex, I uhhh missed you." He stuttered, his face colouring slightly.

"I missed you to Clark. I had some business to attend to but that's all finished now." Lex said with huge grin.

Bruce glowered. He didn't like being called just business. Clark turned and noticed the other man staring at him and it was not a friendly look.

"Hi, I'm Dick Grayson." Dick said introducing himself while pushing Lex and Bruce out of the way.

Clark looked over at Lex and slowly shook the hand in front of him. He looked at little lost and confused. Lex couldn't help but think how cute it looked on him.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners?" Lex chuckled. "Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, I would like you to meet my best friend Clark Kent. Clark, this is Bruce and you have already been introduce to Dick."

"It's nice to meet you both." Clark said quietly.

"So are you busy now?" Lex asked.

Clark's face suddenly became hopeful. "No."

"Do you want to come and play some pool?"

"Lex, why don't we let the two boys play pool and you and I could do something together?" Bruce asked.

Clark realized that Bruce Wayne wanted Lex. It made him feel so very much out of his depth.

Lex turned and looked at Bruce. "I want to spend time with Clark. He and his family are some of the most important people in my life. With the business we've been doing, I haven't seen much of any of them especially Clark."

"Well, mum was wondering when you were going to come around for dinner. She was starting to think you really didn't like her cooking." Clark joked.

Lex grinned. "Martha knows that she is an amazing cook and I love her food. She still sends food to me at the office."

"She just wants to make sure you eat, we all know you."

Bruce didn't know what to think. This boy seemed to know a lot about Lex. Suddenly, Lex's cell rang. He took it out of his pocket and walked away talking as he did so.

Clark watched him for a moment and then turned back and both men were looking at him.

"So it's nice to meet you Clark. The two of you seem close?" Bruce made it more of a question than a statement. He held out his hand.

Dick shook his head as Clark took it. Bruce was playing the "I'm stronger than you" game.

Clark took hold of it and felt Bruce squeeze. It didn't hurt at all but he could feel the pressure was more than most people. He pressed a little harder as well. He could see the surprise in Bruce's dark eyes.

Lex walked back over and couldn't help but laugh at Bruce who was desperately trying to show his strength off but he had picked the wrong person to show off to.

"Are you quite finished?" Lex asked.

Clark ducked his head and blushed. Bruce glowered and Dick laughed.

"Sorry Lex." Clark said.

"Clark, I have to pop to the office. Why don't you let your parents know where you'll be and ask Martha when she next wants me over for dinner?"

"Ok Lex. It was nice to meet you both." Clark said as he rushed out the door.

Lex frowned as he saw the way Dick was ogling Clark. No one was allowed to do that, no one but him.

XXXXX

"Mum, Mum." Clark shouted as he ran into the house.

"Don't shout Clark. I'm right here." Martha said laughing. This had to have something to do with Lex. Her son had been a real mopey teenager since Lex had been busy.

Both her and Jonathan realized that he loved the young millionaire. They were just waiting for Clark to admit it to himself and to them.

Jonathan had worked really hard to get past his hatred for the Luthor name and he had. The two men had become close. Lex now had a father figure to look up to, someone he wanted to make proud and Jonathan had another son.

"I'm going over to Lex's. He asked when you wanted him over for dinner?"

"How about tonight?" Martha said.

"Well, he still has two visitors. I'll ask him though."

"His two friends are also invited." Martha said at the look on Clark's face. She had never seen such jealousy.

XXXXX

Lex stared out of the window waiting for Clark to arrive. He felt Bruce looming behind him. Slowly, he turned and stared into the face of his old friend. It was full of lust. They had been together long ago but that was over, very, very over but it seemed as if Bruce hadn't moved on like he had.

"Lex." Clark called out as he ran into the games room. "If you want mum said you and your guests are invited to dinner tonight but I have to let her know. If not, it's at your earliest convenience." He quoted.

Lex turned to look at Bruce and Dick. He really didn't want them intruding in on his time with the Kent's.

Bruce saw the hesitation. He needed to find out more about this family. "I would definitely love a home cooked meal if the food is a good as you make it sound."

Dick turned to look at Bruce, his eyes wide with surprise. "Well, I could eat." He muttered.

Lex turned and pasted a smile on his face. "You'd better phone Martha and let her know she will have guests visiting."

Clark knew he had missed something but he didn't know what.

XXXXX

Lana was sitting at the Kent's dining room table annoyed that she had missed Clark.

"Jonathan, we have company tonight." She called out.

He turned and looked at his wife. "Lex?"

"Lex and some friends." Martha replied smiling.

Lana sat there looking between the two. When had she missed this? When had Mr. Kent accepted Lex Luthor into their lives? Had she been so wrapped up in her own life to miss this?

"Lana, I'm sorry. Clark isn't here but I do have to get ready for dinner tonight." Martha said politely. She did feel sorry for Lana for the loss of her parents but that was no excuse to keep living it. Lana had been given a lot of passes because of what happened. Clark needed someone strong; his life was going to be difficult. He needed someone by his side that could protect him.

It was strange that a car accident brought that very person into his life.

Lana realized at that point the person she thought she could end up with had passed her by. This was the way she had been raised by Nell, but it was wrong. Lana forced back the tears and walked away. She was always supposed to get everything she wanted. For the first time, Lana knew that it wasn't going to happen.

XXXXX

Dick liked Clark. He really did. There were no airs about him at all. If he weren't just interested in Lex, he would have tried his luck with the gorgeous young farm boy.

It was obvious that Clark and Lex had a special bond. It was in the way they talked, looked and touched each other.

Bruce also looked good in that shade of green. Dick hadn't had a meal like this in a long time, if ever.

Bruce watched what was going on around him. He couldn't believe how different Lex was around these people and it broke his heart. This was the man that he wanted to love him. He had to find out once and for all. He maybe a little psychotic but he would never force himself on someone.

"Lex, can I talk to you for a moment?" Bruce asked politely. "It's important." Lex nodded, a frown on his face as he followed Bruce outside.

"You've changed Lex." He said simply.

"People generally do." Lex said with a smile. Clark walked outside and watched the two men.

"I love you, I always have." Bruce pulled Lex into his arms and kissed him.

Clark opened and closed his mouth feeling his heart break. He moved slightly and slipped down the stairs. Lex and Bruce pulled away from each other and turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry." He stuttered. "I'll leave you two alone."

Lex could see the pain in his best friend's face. He never hoped that this amazing young man would have feelings for him.

"Clark, wait a minute." Lex turned back to Bruce. "I'm flattered and I do care for you but I don't love you, not like that."

Bruce's face remained blank. With a nod, he turned towards the farmhouse. He stopped and looked at Clark.

"What's so special about you?" Bruce asked.

Clark opened and closed his mouth.

"He's a hero. His heart is the kindest I have ever known." Lex answered. Bruce glanced at him quickly and headed inside.

"Lex, I didn't mean to…." Clark suddenly stopped talking as Lex pulled the young man into his arms and kissed him.

"I love you Clark."

Clark's smile lit up the dark night. "I love you too."

Bruce stood at the window glaring at them. "I can be the kind of hero you need Lex." He whispered

Martha and Jonathan looked at each other frowning. Dick paled. What the hell was Bruce going to do?

The End


End file.
